NUNCA LLORARE
by Mayura-Hatake
Summary: Cuando mis padres se separaron yo me fui con mi madre de la aldea... en mis sueños mas profundos e logrado verme regresar a la Aldea de la Hoja... y en el momento que regrese mi vida cambio no solo encontre a mi padre si no q tb amigos y el amor....
1. Nunca Llorare 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben… a Masashi Kishimoto

(Bueno solo uno me pertenece)

Espero que les guste este es mi primer summary…

-----------------------

Nunca Llorare

-----------------------

Mi vida empieza con una familia normal, amigos normales, vida normal….

Cuando yo nací mis padres fueron muy felices, solo que poco después de que yo cumpliera 5 años mis padres se separaron por circunstancias que no logre entender hasta ahora…

Mi nombre es Mayura Hatake, tengo el pelo como el sol igual al de mi madre, mis ojos color cielo aunque a veces se tornan grises es dependiendo mi estado de animo o rojos si estoy en un combate o en peligro solo que estos tienen un poder misterioso que no logro entender, cosa que Shizune me ha dicho que es por los ojos de mi padre.

Cuando mis padres se separaron yo me quede con mi madre ella es algo alocada y en el momento de la separacion nos fuimos de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja el motivo no lo se, ella nunca habla de ello…

Desde que salí de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja deje todo, mi madre prácticamente penso solo en ella, la verdad no la culpo algo realmente malo debio haber sucedido para salir de esa manera, siempre andomos viajando sin un lugar estable, en mis sueños mas profundos e logrado verme regresar a la Aldea de la Hoja y conocer a mi padre y lograr convertirme en uan gran genin, pero solo en mis mas profundos sueños algo imposible ya que no me atreveria a dejar sola a mi madre, ya que todo lo que se ella me lo a enseñado...

______________________________________________________________________

Estabamos situeadas en un puesto de Ramen, me encanta el Ramen, mi madre no pidio nada para comer solo estaba ahi sentada muy seria, yo platicaba con Shizune, Cuando le iba a preguntar a mi mamá si queria comer algo pero entonces me percate de algo...

En el lugar donde estabamos habian entrado un viejo con el pelo largo gris talvez tenia la edad de mi madre pero mi madre aprentaba la edad que en verdad tenia, y un niño con el pelo corto amarillo casi igual al mio venia riendo se veía muy simpatico, el viejo miraba a todas partes sin moverse donde estaba, no se porque pero se me hacia conocido pero no recordaba bien, cuando su mirada se topo en nuestra mesa empeso a caminar a direccion a la misma, mi madre no se habia percatado ya que estaba algo distraida desde que salimos, cuando estubo cerca dijo:

- Tsunade cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo dirigiendose a mi madre

- Jiraiya ¿que haces aqui? – dijo algo molesta y a la vez sorprendida.

- A mi tambien me da gusto verte- dijo en forma de sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba- no me vas a presentar Tsunade, es muy dercortes de tu parte.

- hmp – dijo algo molesta- Mayura te presento a Jiraiya uno de los Sannin igual que yo.

- Mucho gusto –dije sonriendo estaba sumamente impresionada no me lo podia creer…

- Has crecido mucho, recuerdo lo pequeña que eras –dijo alborotándome el pelo

Pensamiento de Mayura.

**No comprendía, había dicho que recordaba lo pequeña que era entonces eso quiere decir que me conocio y sabe de mi padre, pensar eso me dio escalofrios y a la vez emoción la verdad en pensar conocer a mi padre me daba un poco de miedo no se si el piensa en mi como yo pienso en él…**

Fin de pensamiento.

Al pensar en eso me quede paralizada no sabia que decirle asi que lo unico que hice fue sonreirle

- Bueno te presento a… -no logro terminar porque el rubio le interrumpio

- Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto –dijo alzando la mano a mi dirección

- Hola el gusto es mio –dije alzando la mia tambien – mi nombre es Mayura Hatake .

En el momento que mencione mi nombre completo el chico se quedo paralisado…

Continuara….

Si les gusto manden sus reviews… para poder continuarlo


	2. Nunca Llorare Llegamos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben… a Masashi Kishimoto

(Bueno solo uno me pertenece)

Espero que les guste

* * *

-----------------------

Nunca Llorare

-----------------------

Capitulo 2

**Naruto pov **

Pensamiento de Naruto

**Al oír su nombre me quede paralizado no me lo podía creer****, la observe detenidamente tenia unos ojos muy bonitos color azul cielo de verdad es hija de mi Sensei es muy bonita para serlo jaja**

**entonces recordé lo que el viejo pervertido me advirtió**** –Naruto por ninguna circunstancia menciones a Kakashi si lo haces no menciones su nombre completo ella no sabe nada – no comprendí el porque pero ahora entendía, pero porque no puedo decir nada y que no sabe ella**

Fin pensamiento

Le estreche la mano y le sonrei al notar la cara de preocupación que tenia por verme quedado callado por mencion de su nombre…

- Este… dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le dije alegremente

- Mmm Tengo 14 años y tu.- dijo cambiando de expresión

- Aaah eres un año más grande que yo –dije con insuficiencia al saber su edad…

- Bueno espero que aun así lleguemos hacer grandes amigos

- Espero que si

- ¿Tienes hambre? Te gustaría comer Ramen –al decir esto, de verdad llegaremos a ser grandes amigos…

_________________________________________________________________________

Mayura Pov

- Oooh la verdad es que me gusta mucho el Ramen –me dijo con una enorme sonrisa - Es mi comida favorita…

-Jaja a mi también me gusta mucho

Después Naruto y yo comimos Ramen y platicamos de muchas cosas, nuestros gustos, formas de ataque y todo eso…

Naruto me platico de su equipo… eran el 7 y los integrantes eran él, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, me conto de sus misiones y entrenamientos, como comenzo el grupo….. puse mucha atención a lo que me contaba pero no podia dejar la expresión que mi mamá tenia al oir y tratar de entender lo que decia el viejo... no podia oirles porque hablabaan en susurros...

- Oooh y te gustaría conocer a mi Sensei el es muy fuerte y… –dijo el rubio pero después se quedo callado…

Cuando le iba a preguntar porque se había quedado callado mi madre le decía al viejo que ella no regresaría y no seria la Hokage… Jiraiya trato de convencerla pero ella seguía negándose….

- El Aldea Oculta de la Hoja te necesita –continuaba diciendo el viejo

- No puedo tu sabes la verdadera razón por la cual no debo regresar a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja… -decía mi mamá en casi un susurro que no alcance a oír lo ultimo, ya que Naruto y yo nos habíamos sentado en la mesa de a lado… "no comprendía… seria por mi" pensé. Naruto seguía pensativo por lo que había comentado pero la verdad se me habia olvidado la razón por la cual el estaba así…- y por eso no puedo regresar no me hagas reptirlo –dijo ella subiendo la voz

- Entiendo y se perfectamente bien las razones, pero entiendeme a mi y la crisis de la Aldea…- decia el viejo

- NOOO porfavor entiendeme –dijo esto aun mas molesta de lo que estaba y se levanto dirigiendose a la salida - Vamonos Mayura y Shizune no seguire discutiendo

Al ver la actitud de mi madre, me quede paralizada

- Pero Tsunade por… - dije tratando de convencerla tambien

- VAMONOS!!! –grito, la verdad cuando esta irritada ni yo puedo tranquilizarla, asi que, me levante como pude y me despedi de Naruto y Jiraiya

- Adios Naruto espero volver a verte – dije saliendo aun mas rapido…

Al dia siguiente me levante muy tarde ya que estube pensando mucho lo que habia pasado el día anterior queria saber porque la actitud de mi madre hacia la idea de regresar, era tan dificial para ella o tenia miedo de volver por encontrarse con…

Sali de mis pensamiento al oir un ruido ,en mi estomago, era tan tarde no habia comido nada desde el dia anterior mi madre salio tan rapido y quise preguntarle el porque pero me evito…

________________

Me levante al oir de nuevo ami quejoso estomago - Ya entendi no tienes que volver a recordarmelo – dije en voz alta "Estoy loca, hablandole a mi estomago" pensé… para no volverme mas loca me apresure a bañarme y arreglarme…

No habia nadie cuando me levante "así que tendre que comer sola" pensé al llegar al puesto de Ramen, ya habia mencionado que me encanta el Ramen, cuando empecé a comer recorde al niño rubio con quien habia platicado ayer…

Pensamientos Mayura

**El chico era un poco mas bajito que yo, le gustaba sonreir mucho, era muy simpatico y tambien le gustaba el Ramen igual que a mi, cuando veia a Naruto sonreir me daba por sonreir no se porque pero era contagioso ver sonreir al rubio, me platico micho de la Alde Oculta de la Hoja… la verdad desearia conocer más a Naruto…**

Fin del Pensamiento

Sali del puesto de Ramen y camine sin rumbo al rato me sorprendi al ver polvo disparserse por una zona algo lejos del lugar donde estaba, así que quise averiguar que sucedia, tenia un mal presentimiento asi que sin pensarlo do veces me dirigi a esa zona…

Al estar algo cerca senti una vibración en la tierra y luego más polvo disparserse, sabia de que trataba pero solo el pensarlo me asustaba, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, así que me apresure mas para aclarar mis dudas…

* * *

**Naruto pov**

- Viejo Pervertido mire hacia alla -grite señalando hacia el humo de polvo que se dispersaba por una zona cerca de donde estabamos

- Naruto apresurate, hay que ver lo que sucede- dijo el viejo dirigiendose al lugar - Apurate Naruto que esperas...

Al llegar al lugar encontramos un muro destruido y otros hoyos que nos guiaban al lugar de la pelea...

Cuando llegamos a la zona de pelea nos encontramos con Tsunade,Shizune, Orochiamru y Kabuto no entendia que hacian ahi bueno al parecer no estaban felices, Tsunade estaba atacando a Orochimaru y Kabuto...no sabia que tubiera esa fuerza... para su edad...

No entendia porque estaban peleando pero sabia que Orochimaru no era bueno así que....

Tubimos un enfrentamiento donde sali muy malherido, pero la vieja Tsunade me salvo la vida, pero no se iba a llevar todo el merito... NO SEÑOR!!

Al final del combate Orochimaru y Kabuto huyeron.....

Pensamientos Naruto

**Al final del combate me percate que no estaba la ojiazul, donde estara le habra pasado algo antes de que llegaramos aqui... no creo, la hubieramos visto cuando pasamos por ahi... Espero que se encuentre bien ella me cae bien...**

Fin Pensaminto

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO CON ESTO....

GRACIAS POR TODO EN ESPECIAL A

**caraome**

**setsuna17**

**GRACIAS POR TODO SIGAN MANDANDO REVIEWS Y PORFAVOR RECOMIENDENLO PARA PODER SEGUIRLO**

**AAA Y PERDON POR LA ORTOGRAFIA ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE SI ESO SUCEDIERA DIGANMELO HAGO LO QUE PUEDO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA U OPINION NO SE LO GUARDEN **


	3. Nunca Llorare Conociendo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben… a Masashi Kishimoto

(Bueno solo uno me pertenece)

Espero que les guste

Aqui les dejo los pensamientos de Naruto

cada vez habran mas sorpresas y porfavor dejen reviews y si algo no les parece diganme

* * *

-----------------------

Nunca Llorare

-----------------------

Capitulo 3

**Mayura**** pov **

Cuando llegue al lugar… creo que era algo tarde, la pelea había finalizado… la escena que vi no me gusto nada… Todos estaban en el suelo malheridos… busque al enemigo pero al parecer se había ido…

Me acerque mas para saber cuales eran sus heridas… Naruto estaba inconsciente al igual que mi okasa al parecer hasta Shizune había peleado, el viejo no estaba inconsciente pero tenia el cuerpo paralizado… había mucho por hacer… al primero en curar fue a Naruto, ya que Tsunade no dejo que la atendiera de primero, ya les había comentado que era Aprendiz a Ninja Medico, Shizune fue un poco mas fácil curar ya que sus heridas eran superficiales, al viejo solo tuve que quitar el parálisis que tenia y a Tsunade me fue mas complicado de lo que creía, pero gracias a Kami logre hacerlo bien…

Mi okasa es buena Ninja Medico y todo lo que se es gracias a ella, soy muy buena y se muchos métodos de curación Tsunade me ha dicho que como aprendo muy rápido va a llegar a no poder enseñarme más… se me da muy bien eso pero la verdad eso no es lo que me llama la atención yo quiero ser un Ninja de verdad… aunque a ella no le parece…

Cuando finalice de curar a mi okasa me fui con el rubio para enterarme de que había sucedido y con quien habían peleado pero Tsunade me lo impidió…

- Gracias Mayura sos de gran ayuda...- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa que no había visto desde hace mucho…

- Sii… pero mi esfuerzo valdrá la pena si no haces esfuerzos muy fuertes- le dije a modo que sonara como toda una Medico profesional como ella quería que fuera… aunque yo no….

- Jiraiya, Naruto que están esperando hay que llegar lo antes posible a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, hay mucho trabajo por realizar…- dijo Tsunade levantándose.

- Pero no dijiste que jamás aceptarías… - tartamudeo Shizune

- Sii ¿Que te hizo cambiar de idea? – pregunte al oír que había aceptado, porque estuvo negándose y la verdad cuando dice no es no… que la había echo cambiar de opinión, no es que no quiera ir pero…

- Hmp, ya se que había dicho que no, pero gracias a Naruto regresaré y seré el Quinto Hokage – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y mis dudas…

- Naruto y ¿Que hizo el para que cambiaras de parecer? – pregunte otra vez confundida

- Sí que hice yo vieja Tsunade- dijo Naruto, incorporándose con un poco de dificultad, me acerque a él para ayudarlo…- gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a mi con una leve sonrisa la cual correspondí…

-Bueno él valor de Naruto a hecho que cambie de opinión el me recuerda a alguien y también el sueño de Naruto a hecho que quiera verlo cumplirlo- dijo sacándonos de dudas a todos…

- Bueno en ese caso que estamos esperando, apurémonos antes que cambie de opinión- dijo el viejo – y tengamos que volver a convencerla

- No te preocupes Jiraiya eso no pasara…- dijo Tsunade – sabes es más te prometo que no me retractare a esta decisión

- Bueno en ese caso estoy un poco mas tranquilo, pero estaré pendiente…

- Pero para que Tsunade no cambie de opinión, porque no hacemos que firme un papel donde ella diga que si llegara a las Aldea sin retractarse al llegar y ya no quiera entrar –dije, no lo hice porque no confiara pero tenía que asegurarme de que no se retractara en el último minuto…

- Buena idea- dijo el viejo - Así nos aseguramos que cumpla…

- Esta bien…- balbuceo Tsunade algo molesta y nerviosa, al parecer tenia razón ella talvez lo haria…

- Bueno que esperamos Tsunade firma- dije, sacando un papel y una pluma…

- Oooh pero que rápida… - dijo el viejo

Tsunade lo firmo y después decidimos que mañana saldríamos a primera hora para poder descansar de la última batalla que habían tenido…

* * *

Estábamos todos listos para irnos…

Pensamientos Mayura

**Por fin mi sueño mas profundo se ****haría realidad, no lo podía creer, pronto llegaría a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja faltaba poco por que estuviera ahí, Naruto me dijo que me presentaría a sus amigos del grupo 7 y otros amigos… mmm le agradezco mucho al rubio si no fuera por él Tsunade jamás hubiera aceptado regresar y ser Quinto Hokage… ¿que habrá pasado en la pelea? y ¿con quien habrán peleado? ¿Cual es el sueño de Naruto que Tsunade quiere verlo cumplir? Tenia muchas dudas… el rubio es un chico muy interesante, espero que ahora que voy a estar en la Aldea pueda conocer mas de él… èl viejo conoce a Tsunade desde hace mucho ya que ellos crecieron juntos y el debe de saber quien es mi otosa y el motivo por el cual ella no queria regresar… ahora solo me falta conocer a un integrante de los Sannin Legendarios… espero que tambien logre conocerlo pronto… así como a mi otosa…**

Fin Pensamiento

- Mayura te gusta el Ramen verdad – me pregunto el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos…

- Sii Naruto me gusta mucho – le respondí – ¿Por qué?

- Porque así te puedo llevar al mejor puesto de Ramen de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja- dijo el rubio

- Aaa de verdad, mmm ya hasta me dio hambre- le dije

-A mi también

- Aaa si Naruto prométeme que me enseñaras toda la Aldea y tus lugares favoritos siii – dije poniendo atención a como reaccionaria el rubio…

- Sii te prometo que te lo mostrare todo y así llegaremos a ser buenos amigos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa que hacen que tu también quieras sonreir

- Siii Naruto seremos buenos amigos, recuerda que eres el primero que conozco de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja…- le dije sonriéndole estaba muy feliz

- Y yo que -dijo el viejo en defensa

- Jajaja si pero de mi edad- dije riéndome

- Aaaaah pero si no estoy tan viejo – dijo el viejo

- Jajaja bueno serás la primera persona más fuerte que conozca – dije aun riéndome y en forma de sarcasmo…

- Bueno eso me gusta más – dijo conformándose con lo que le había dicho

- Pero yo también soy fuerte…- decía el rubio

- Pss Naruto tu serás el primero, mas fuerte, simpático, valiente y guapo, que he conocido de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja – le susurre en el oído para que no siguiera la pelea la verdad el viejo si era fuerte pues como no iba serlo si era un Sannin Legendario, pero para la edad de Naruto el es muy fuerte a comparación mía… muy valiente, y simpático siempre tiene una sonrisa que hace que tu también quieras sonreir y no es feo bueno e visto muchos chicos de mi edad de otros pueblos y el no esta mal, nada mal… para su edad me impresiona…- pero no le digas nada es un secreto- termine de decirle separándome de él…

- Sii – dijo sonriendo más

Después de eso Naruto y yo seguimos platicando me dijo que estaba aprendiendo una nueva técnica y quería ser muy fuerte…cuando dijo esto me acorde de su sueño y lo interrumpí…

- Naruto ¿Cuál es tu sueño, el cual Tsunade quiere ver? – le pregunté

- Aaa eso pues yo quiero convertirme en Hokage – dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Al oír y ver como decía con mucha emoción su sueño… el rubio en verdad lograra cumplir su sueño el es una persona grande y debe llegar a cumplirlo, una emoción muy grande me recorrió por el cuerpo al imaginarme a Naruto como Hokage, ahora se porque Tsunade quiere verlo…

- Naruto serás un gran Hokage

Cuando Naruto iba a decirme algo el viejo lo interrumpió

- Llegamos – dijo con satisfacción al cumplir su misión

Sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte, estaba tan emocionada y a la vez nerviosa… no me lo podia creer estaba en la entrada de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja…

- Bueno ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo Tsunade Suspirando

Al entrar vi todo hermoso, al fondo en lo alto habían cuatro rostros enormes, como olvidarlos era los Hokages anteriores… No había cambiado mucho a lo que recuerdo…

Nos dirigimos a encontrarnos con los que iban a proclamar Quinto Hokage a Tsunade… para luego irnos al hospital…

Esperábamos a que Tsunade saliera de prolongar su regreso al igual que Shizune y Jiraiya…

Estábamos en las gradas, cuando vimos a alguien acercarse, era un chico de pelo negro, largo con una cola alta que hacia que se dispersara hasta arriba de mi misma edad y un señor del mismo peinado y color de pelo con una cicatriz en la cara…

* * *

Espero que les guste, por favor manden sus review

Aaaa y nuevamente agradezco a **caraome y setsuna17** por apoyarme en seguir este summary

Bueno sobre lo que Mayura le dijo a Naruto no se vayan a asustar mas adelante ella lo ve como su hermano menor y no como algo mas siii no se pongan celosas las fan de Naruto jejeje by


	4. Nunca Llorare Encuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben… a Masashi Kishimoto

(Bueno solo uno me pertenece)

Porfavor si tienen alguna opinion o sugerencia me la dicen para poder tomarla en cuenta...

-----------------------

Nunca Llorare

-----------------------

Capitulo 4

Estábamos en las gradas, cuando vimos a alguien acercarse, era un chico de pelo negro, largo con una cola alta que hacia que se dispersara hasta arriba de mi misma edad y un señor del mismo peinado y color de pelo con una cicatriz en la cara…

**Naruto**** pov **

-Hola Shikamaru- dije cuando el chico estaba mas cerca

- Hola Naruto No estabas en una misión

- Mmm pues sí pero ya regrese- dije, pero vi como el chico miraba a otro lado sin ponerme atención y luego se acercaba a mi

- Naruto ¿quien es la chica de ahí?- señalando con la mirada

- A la de ahí- dije, pero el ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella…

Quise detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde el se había alejado… El no sabia nada sobre quien era y sí oía su nombre seguro menciona algo de lo que no debe… esto va a ser difícil ella se enterara tarde o temprano pero no por mi, ni por Shikamaru… tengo evitar eso de cualquier manera…

* * *

**Mayura pov**

El chico que había llegado se estaba acercando hasta donde yo estaba…caminaba a paso lento como si hacerlo fuera mucho esfuerzo…

-Hola! No eres de por aquí verdad – dijo serio

- Mmm pues si soy de aquí… - dije también seria

- De verdad no te había visto – dijo

- Pues es que yo acabo de regresar – dije

- De verdad y de ¿Donde?- dudando más de lo que yo decía y observándome con detenimiento, pero que se creía…

- Es que cuando ella era pequeña su okasa se la llevo de aquí – dijo el rubio antes de que yo pudiera explicarme…

-Aaa eso cambia las cosas- dijo - Bueno yo soy Shikamaru Nara Mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo alzando la mano, pero que rápido cambia de actitud

- Mucho gusto yo soy Mayura…

- Ella es la hija del nuevo Hokage- dijo el rubio interrumpiéndome, me pregunte el porque y me acorde de la actitud que había tomado Naruto al oír mi nombre completo, será porque el conoce quien es mi otosa y el viejo le dijo que no me dijera nada y no mencionara nada…mmm tengo que averiguarlo

- Mmm Mayura y ¿Cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto sin darse cuenta de la interrupción

- Pues tengo 14 y tú- respondí

- También tengo 14 – dijo colocando sus brazos hacia tras sobre su cabeza…

- Shikamaru es del equipo 10…-dijo el rubio - Pertenece al clan de manipuladores de sombras y de pastores de ciervos…

- Naruto porque te gusta dar información que no te incumbe- dijo irritado

- Oooh solo quería evitarte la molestia…- dijo Naruto riéndose y poniendo mas irritado al chico

- Bueno has lo que quieras… Mayura y ¿que harás ahora que has regresado?

- Pues la verdad no he pensado en eso – dije, la verdad no había pensado en eso que haré ahora que estoy aquí, quiero ser una Kunoichi, bueno ya le preguntare a Tsunade sobre eso…- Por ahora solo quiero conocer la Aldea y ayudar a sanar a los que fueron lastimados en la ultima batalla

- Aaa entonces tu eres una Ninja Medico- dijo Shikamaru

- Si y no, soy aprendiz, mi mamá es la que me ha enseñado todo lo que se, ella es la Ninja Medico

- ¿Y quien es tu mamá? – preguntó

- Es una de los Sannin Legendarios- dijo el rubio

- De verdad Tsunade es tu mamá, no sabia que tuviera una hija…- dijo el pelo parado, Tsunade de verdad que si es legendaria…

Después de un rato de que hablamos, Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya salieron pero venían con cara de pocos amigos…

- Mayura, tendrás que esperar más porque tengo que quedarme hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de que pueda ir al hospital…

- ¿Te vas a tardar mucho? – pregunté, la verdad la idea de quedarme esperándola no me paresia, eso de esperar no se me da muy bien

- Si, creo que sí, Naruto creo que tendré que ver mañana a tus amigos- dijo, pero al parecer al rubio no le gusto eso

- A no vieja Tsunade, tu me lo prometiste- dijo el rubio inconforme

- Lo sé Naruto, pero ahora no puedo, recuerda que regreso después de casi 10 años y tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas...- dijo mi mamá seria y poniéndose una mano en el mentón- Y porque no vas tú, Mayura, a ti se te da bien eso- dijo observándome con detenimiento

- Sii, Mayura, tu eres muy buena curando- dijo el rubio muy contento

- Mmm no creo que deba… - dije con duda

- Como que no, anda será tu primera misión- dijo Tsunade guiñándome, era lo que estaba oyendo mi primera misión, será que Tsunade ya esta pensando sobre…

- Que dices Mayura- dijo el rubio

- Esta bien me encargare yo – dije resignada pero lo malo era que esta misión era para convertirme en Ninja Medico y eso no quería ser yo… luego le diré que es lo que en realidad quiero

- En ese caso que estamos esperando vamonos…- dijo naruto señalando hacia el horizonte

- Tsunade cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo el señor que acompañaba a Shikamaru, que regresaba de un cuarto cerca del de donde Tsunade había salido – pensé que jamás regresarías

- Si así era pero al parecer hubo u cambio de planes de ultima hora…

- Mmm ya veo y no me vayas a decir que esta preciosura es tu hija- dijo mirándome – pero como has crecido Mayura estas enorme recuerdo lo pequeña que eras- dijo sacudiéndome el pelo para luego darme un abraso, al parecer varios me conocían ahí, al menos los grandes…

- Si creo que después de muchos años tenia que crecer- dije correspondiendo el abraso no lo recordaba de él pero algo dentro me decía que sí…

- Papá suéltala, tenemos que irnos ya… - dijo Shikamaru, ya me lo imaginaba era su padre…

- Aaa Shikamaru vas a venir con nosotros...- dijo el rubio

- Si, quiero ver el talento de Mayura…

- No es la gran cosa- dije tratando de mantener el equilibrio, ya que el papá de Shikamaru me habia elevado con el abraso que me había dado

- Si bueno, no se me llama la atención – dijo Shikamaru con indiferencia

- Mmm que extraño Shikamaru eso no te había llamado la atención nunca- dijo el señor Nara, delatándolo

- Y tu que sabes- dijo Shikamaru - Vamonos ya!

- Si, Bueno adiós Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, señor Nara nos vemos luego- dije siguiendo a Naruto y Shikamaru

- Shikamaru no vayas a llegar tarde, ya sabes como se pone tu mamá- grito el señor Nara…

- Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo- grito Shikamaru incomodo

* * *

Cuando llegamos Naruto dijo que el primero en ver era Sasuke Uchiha…

Entramos a una de tantas puertas que había en el enorme pasillo, adentro había una chica de ojos jade, con el pelo rosado, de mi misma estatura y talvez de mi misma edad, creo que ella era Sakura Haruno, estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde se encontraba recostado un chico con el pelo negro azulado y una toallita en la frente, tenia fiebre muy alta, al lado de la cama encima de una repisa había una flor al parecer eran de ese mismo día, la pelirosa ha venido todos los días….

- Naruto- dijo la pelirosa levantándose

- Sakura, te presento a Mayura ella curara a Sasuke- dijo Naruto feliz

- Lo intentare Naruto- dije acercándome al azabache

- Enserio, muchas gracias- dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos, como si fuera a llorar al parecer lo queria mucho…

Quite la toallita que tenía en la frente y coloque mi mano sustituyéndole… apareció el chakra verde y luego de unos momentos… el azabache despertó

-SASUKE – grito la pelirosa y se lanzo a abrasarlo

Vi como la expresión de Naruto cambiaba al ver como Sakura abrasaba al azabache...

Luego de abrazar al azabache la pelirosa me abraso a mi agradeciéndome y sacándome de mis pensamientos…

- No es nada- le dije a la pelirosa correspondiendo el abraso

- Bueno Mayura, sigamos nuestro recorrido- dijo Naruto

- Si, nos vemos luego Sakura y Sasuke- les dije siguiendo a Naruto hacia la puerta- si tienes alguna molestia me avisas- le dije al azabache al parecer tenia los ojos negros…

La siguiente era dos puertas después de la que habíamos entrado

Al entrar vi a un hombre con el pelo gris alborotado, con una mascara que ocultaba su boca y parte de su nariz, tenía un ojo gris y el otro era rojo, ese ojo ya lo había visto antes, eran iguales a los míos cuando estoy en peligro… porque lo tenia así

Cuando se dio cuanta que estaba ahí, me vio a los ojos y una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo…

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste... manden sus reviews porfavor para poder continuarlo y si es posible recomiendenlo


	5. Nunca Llorare 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben… a Masashi Kishimoto

(Bueno solo uno me pertenece)

Porfavor si tienen alguna opinion o sugerencia me la dicen para poder tomarla en cuenta...

-----------------------

Nunca Llorare

-----------------------

Capitulo 5

Bueno desde aqui se va descubriendo la vida pasada de Mayura... espero que les guste...

**Kakashi pov **

_FLASHBACK_

Estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, estaba adolorido de la ultima pelea y algo inconsciente…

Oí como la puerta se abría, estaba entrando Naruto, le seguía Shikamaru por ultimo entró una chica, del tamaño de Shikamaru, tenia sus ojos azules zafiro, era rubia, su pelo largo lo llevaba agarrado al parecer por el calor, era muy bonita sus ojos me recordaban a los de una pequeña niña…

Cuando la vi a los ojos, se quedo pasmada

- ¿estas bien? –le pregunto el rubio, al ver a la chica

- Si- respondió

- Bueno el es Kakashi- intervino Shikamaru

- Es mi Sensei- lo callo Naruto…

- Mmm Hola- dije adolorido – Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno Kakashi Sensei vine para ayudarlo…

- ¿Y como vas a ayudarme?- dije interrumpiéndolo

- Hola me llamo Mayura y Naruto me trajo para poder ayudarlo a reponerse de su último combate.- dijo la rubia acercándose a mí

En el momento que oí su nombre abrí los ojos lo mas que pude ya que estaba muy adolorido y cualquier esfuerzo me dolía… No lo podía creer en verdad es ella esa niña pequeña, bueno ya no era una niña, sabia que sus pequeños ojos azul zafiro jamás los olvidaría… Coloco una de sus manos en mi frente el contacto hizo que recordara cuando esa pequeña niña me sujetaba el rostro con sus pequeñas manos fuertemente para que le pusiera atención solo a ella, como olvidarla….

Después que me curara ella quito la mano, estaba en shock y apunto de llorar… Salio inmediatamente y Naruto y Shikamaru salieron detrás de ella….

_Fin FLASHBACK_

En verdad es ella, no me esperaba volver a verla, al parecer la muerte del Tercer Hokage a hecho que la necesiten, y al parecer a aceptado…

Ha crecido bastante, esta muy hermosa pero… me odia en verdad me odia, ella se fue de aquí muy dolida, pero si no lo hubiera hecho ella no hubiera podido vivir, valió la pena, así pude volver a verla… ¡Gracias Kami! Por permitirme volver a verla… sin ella no hubiera podido recuperarme rápido, y seguiría en este sitio…

Sus manos ahora ya no son pequeñas, y ahora es mas fuerte que antes y al parecer no a perdido el tiempo, es buena Ninja Medico, otro hubiera sido y tendría que esperar a que hiciera, efecto ella en menos de una hora logro restablecerme… es inteligente y muy buena para su edad como debía de esperarse, pero las enfermeras no hicieron caso que ya estoy bien hasta hoy me dejaran salir…

- Rock Lee, al parecer la chica que va a ayudarte ha desaparecido no la encuentran por ningún lado- dijo Kai Sensei paseándose por los pasillos junto con Rock Lee

- ¿De verdad? Kai Sensei, no encuentran a Mayura- dijo Lee asombrado- pero si no la encuentran no lograra ayudarme- dijo con tristeza

"Desaparecida y desde ayer, no puede ser ¿Dónde estará?" pensé

- Kai ¿Que sabes sobre Mayura?- dije serio y saliendo de la habitación arreglando mi chaleco…

- Kakashi ya estas enterado que ha regresado- dijo asombrado

- Si ella me ayudo a recuperarme- dije apresuradamente- ¿Dónde esta? Como que ha desaparecido…

- Pues no la encuentran desde ayer, que salio del hospital- afirmo Kai

- Pero estaba con Naruto y Shikamaru…

- Si pero ella le pidió estar sola y se fue- me interrumpió- Kakashi ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ella ya sabe que tú eres…?

- Hablamos luego… - lo interrumpí para luego desaparecer de ahí…

"¿Dónde estará? ¿Como pudo Naruto dejarla sola?… y ¿Por qué quería estar sola?

Solo espero que se encuentre bien…."

* * *

**Tsunade pov**

- Jiraiyahay que encontrarla, como es que no regreso anoche, ella no es así

- No te preocupes!!! Ella estará bien sabe cuidarse…- dijo para calmarme

- Eso ya lo se, lo que me preocupa es que si la Organización Akatsuki ya están enterados de su regreso pueden…

- Ni lo pienses- dijo alguien que estaba entrando por la ventana...- El esfuerzo que realizamos para que no ocurriera, y que ahora por un descuido tuyo, se vaya todo a la borda…

- No es mi culpa tenia que resolver el examen para que pueda ser genin y después lograr ser una Ninja Medico…

- Si pero eso lo podías hacer luego -dijo serio

- Kakashi ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas enfermo?- dijo Jiraiya para tranquilizarnos

- Si, pero Mayura me curo- le conteste

- Entonces ella ya te vio- dije alterada- Y que paso, te reconoció, se acordó de ti??

- No lo se, pero después que me curo ella estaba apunto de llorar y salio corriendo…-dijo con un hilo de voz, siempre que trataba de ella era débil…- ¿Porque?

- Pues porque cuando nos fuimos de aquí ella no quiso hablarme me odiaba y no dejaba de llorar paso así casi por dos meses, sin hablarme y lo peor de todo no paraba de llorar, no queria comer, no queria nada estaba desesperada así que tuve que borrarle la memoria por un lapso de tiempo…

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto preocupado

- Pues... no lo se, consiste en que la persona olvidara a la persona pero no por completo, solo guarda ese recuerdo pero en forma de sueño, pero en el momento en que la persona vea a la persona o algo que se le parezca, la persona recordara en forma vaga e intentan recordarlo… este jutsu lo practicaron solamente tres veces…

- ¿Y que les sucedió a esas personas?- pregunto pero esta vez un poco menos preocupado…

- La primera no logro recordar en el intento de recordarlo, se volvió… loco- dije con un hilo de voz- y la segunda persona logro recordar… pero luego de eso le dolía la cabeza al estar ceca de la persona…

- ¿Y la tercera?

- Pues… no lo… se…- dije con esfuerzo

- ¿Por qué?

- porque… no la he visto…- dije esperando cual seria s reacción…

- Y ¿cuales son sus posibilidades?- pregunto al parecer había entendido…

- Cuando realice el jutsu ella no lo asimilo en el momento como los otros… pensé que lo había hecho, ya que seguía llorando… después de una semana, ella me hablo y me dijo que todo lo que intentara iba a ser inútil ya que ella jamás olvidaría, podría ocultarlo pero no del todo… y que jamas me perdonaria por lo sucedido, que jamás seria su mamá que ahora seria solamente Tsunade Sensei y nada más y que me hablaría y respetaría mis decisiones pero solo como su Sensei…- dije con un nudo en la garganta solo recordarlo hacia que me dieran ganas de llorar…

- ¿Y que paso después?- pregunto esta vez Jiraiya

- Ella me trata como su Sensei y debes en cuando me llama mamá…

- Pero aun así te reconoce como su mamá, porque cuando se presenta ella dice que es tu hija y no lo niega como lo es en otro caso- dijo Jiraiya alentándome

- Si, pero jamás cuando estamos a solas, ella desde los cinco años me pidio que le enseñara todo lo que se…

- ¿Y lo hiciste, aunque tuviera esa edad? – pregunto Jiraiya alterado

- No le dije que se esperara un rato, pero ella insistió, y solo la logre convencer diciéndole que cuando tuviera seis, pensando que se le olvidaría, pero no fue así, cuando fue su cumpleaños ella no le importo celebrarlo solo quería aprender, no dejo que ni le cantáramos Happy Birthday…

- Ella cambio – dijo Kakashi después de estar callado, hasta se me habia olvidado que estaba ahí

- Si, cambio pero al parecer a pesar de que tenía seis años era muy decidida y muy fuerte

- Pero eso es por su poder oculto, aunque tenga el sello ella no podrá evitarlo, eso es parte de ella- decía pero parecía que para el mismo

- Pero después de eso… ella jamás te menciono y yo… no quise mencionarlo- dije concluyendo así la historia y respondiéndole a su pregunta que al parecer se la había olvidado

- Entonces eso quiere decir que su poder oculto impidió que el jutsu que usaste hiciera efecto en ella, pero solamente no completo… - dijo dudando

- Eso creo, no estoy segura lo único queda es esperar a como va a reaccionar- dije nerviosa- y hay que encontrarla ya- dije somatando el escritorio que estaba frente a mi estaba muy alterada y a la vez nerviosa

- Solo espero que no sea nada malo- dijo Kakashi en un susurro y luego desapareció…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste…ya se que no entienden mucho pero poco a poco se va a ir descubriendo… esque em gusta mucho la trama jejeje

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a **s****etsuana17** y **caraome** por que me han seguido desde que lo empese

Envíen sus reviews si les gusta…


	6. Nunca Llorare Recuerdos 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben… a Masashi Kishimoto

(Bueno solo uno me pertenece)

Espero que les guste

* * *

-----------------------

Nunca Llorare

-----------------------

Capitulo 6

Aqui les traigo el triste partida de Mayura y el sacrificio que hizo Kakashi por ella....

**Mayura pov**

La siguiente era dos puertas después de la que habíamos entrado

Al entrar vi a un hombre con el pelo gris alborotado, con una mascara que ocultaba su boca y parte de su nariz, tenía un ojo gris y el otro era rojo también estaba marcado por una cicatriz que pasaba justo en medio del párpado superior hacia abajo en línea vertical y que terminaba llegando casi a la mejilla, ese color de ojo ya lo había visto antes, eran iguales a los míos cuando estoy en peligro… porque lo tenia así

Cuando se dio cuanta que estaba ahí, me vio a los ojos y una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo…

No entendía que era este sentimiento, la forma en que me miraba, esa mirada esos ojos, yo los había visto antes, algo me decía que yo lo conocía pero de donde… Mi cabeza daba vueltas de tanto pensar esos ojos, ese hombre quien era…

- ¿estas bien? – dijo el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos…

- Si- respondí viendo al rubio, al parecer se había dado cuenta…

- Bueno el es Kakashi- intervino Shikamaru

- Es mi Sensei- lo callo Naruto…

- Mmm Hola- dijo el hombre adolorido – Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno Kakashi Sensei vine para ayudarlo…

- ¿Y como vas a ayudarme?- dijo interrumpiendolo

- Hola me llamo Mayura y Naruto me trajo para poder ayudarlo a reponerse de su ultimo combate.- dije acercándome a él…

Cuando dije mi nombre el abrió un poco sus ojos, me imagino que no pudo abrirlos más para evitar mucho esfuerzo, coloque una mano en su frente, cuando el chakra verde salio, algo por mi mente paso, recuerdos que jamás habían pasado por mi cabeza… pero estos recuerdos eran borrosos…

Recuerdos

Vi como alguien cargaba una niña como de 5 años… luego dos personas discutiendo y una niña de cuatro años viendo como discutían por ultimo una niña llorando abrasando fuertemente a alguien y gritaba –Papá, noooo por favor, ven con nosotras, noooo me dejes sola PAPÁ, PAPÁ…. NOOOOO TE QUIERO MUCHO PAPA NO ME DEJES SOLA!!!- gritaba mas fuerte la niña estando algo lejos y lloraba, lloraba sin parar… en todos esos recuerdos no vi mas que sombras no pude ver quienes eran esas personas, lo único que vi era que las personas que discutían era una mujer y un hombre y una niña pequeña

Fin de recuerdos

Quite mi mano de la frente de Kakashi y sin darme cuenta, estaba a punto de llorar…

- Mayura ¿Qué te sucede? –dijeron Naruto y Shikamaru en coro

- Nada- dije limpiándome las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir y saliendo del cuarto – Naruto quien sigue…- no entendía porque esos recuerdos habían aparecido…

-Adiós Kakashi Sensei le dije que lo iba a ayudar- dijo el rubio

- Si, Naruto, Gracias y díselo a la chica- dijo esto ultimo con un poco de tristeza

Naruto y Shikamaru salieron del cuarto, sin preguntarme nada sobre lo ocurrido...

En eso un hombre con unas cejas enormes, un traje verde y el cabello en forma de hongo o escarabajo y los ojos al igual que el pelo negro… se acercaba a nosotros al parecer era Chunin….

- Tú, curaste a Sasuke y a Kakashi verdad- decía moviéndose extrañamente

- Si- dije ya tranquila de lo sucedido, ese Chunin me había hecho reír…

- Será que puedes ver a Rock Lee, por favor- dijo con una cara que en vez de dar compasión daba no se algo de miedo y al vez pena…

- Kai Sensei íbamos con el ahora mismo- dijo el rubio

- Bueno, entonces que estamos esperando

Nos encaminamos por el enorme pasillo, casi hasta llegar al final, lo encontramos

- Lee, mira ella esta aquí para ayudarte- dijo raro con estrellas en los ojos

- Enserio Kai sensei- dijo este

Rock Lee estaba vestido igual a Kai Sensei, al parecer tenia las mismas cejas y el mismo corte, hasta el mismo color de pelo, solo que este tenia los ojos redondos como platos y el otro no, era un replica de él, en pequeño, iba con una muleta y caminaba con mucho esfuerzo al parecer su cuerpo estaba realmente lastimado, tendría que examinarlo, para saber como curarlo… este iba a ser complicado…

Se sentó y puse mi mano en su espalda descubierta, al parecer tenia razón "¿como se hizo esto? o ¿quien se lo hizo?" pensé… Tenia rota la pierna y brazo izquierdos, estaban en recuperación, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba al parecer se le habían incrustado fragmentos de huesos por toda su columna, haciendo que su cuerpo no se mueva como el suele hacerlo, el chico tenia un cuerpo sumamente ágil…

- Lee, ¿Cual es tu mayor sueño?- le dije

- Pues convertirme en el mejor Ninja que solo utiliza Taijutsu- dijo con una media sonrisa al parecer estaba un poco deprimido…

- Así que es ese tu sueño, y ¿harías cualquier cosa por el?- la repuesta era obvia, yo lo haría, me enfrentaría cualquier obstáculo aunque eso implicara a Tsunade…. Vi que el chico no contesto, al parecer presentía lo que iba a decir, tenia que hacerlo con tacto no era fácil….- Bueno te pregunto porque – me quede callada no sabia como decírselo... puse mi otra mano en mi frente- Rock Lee, sabes se lo difícil que será para ti, pero te prometo que estaré ahí para poder ayudarte en lo que pueda para lograr cumplir tu sueño…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –dijo Kai inquieto

- pues lo que sucede es que si el quiere seguir su sueño tiene que someterse a una operación muy riesgosa- sabia muy bien que iba a ser difícil pero aun así iba hacerlo…

- Y ¿cuales son las posibilidades?- la pregunta que me temía, vi como el chico se levantaba para encararme, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban callados y tensos atentos a lo que yo iba a decir, esta era una de las partes que no me gustaban de ser Ninja Medico…

- Pues no estoy segura, sí el cuerpo de el resiste lo suficiente podrá salir bien- dije sentí como la tensión se hacia mas grande- y por sus estadísticas de cuerpo talvez se de un 50% de ÉXITO Y un 50% DE MUERTE- dije al fin…- Pero esa es tu decisión cual sea que tomes yo te apoyare y tratare que salgas vivo, pero quiero que estés realmente decidido, así que por favor piénsalo… cuando estés listo mándame a llamar con Kai Sensei...

- Esta bien- dijo levantándose y saliendo del cuarto – Gracias Mayura…

Se veía que era un chico muy fuerte y me daba tristeza que su sueño termine de esta forma….

Saliendo del Hospital me despedí de Shikamaru y le dije a Naruto que quería estar un rato sola …

- Esta bien nos juntamos mas tarde con la vieja Tsunade- dijo Naruto todavía algo triste por lo sucedido…pero no me pregunto nada…

- Gracias Naruto- dije saliendo a una dirección sin rumbo…

* * *

Llegue a un lugar que no conocía estaba algo lejos de la aldea… era un lugar lleno de árboles y parecía zona de entrenamiento había una piedra azul en forma de kunai y alrededor piedra del mismo color en ellas habían escritas muchos nombres, me senté cerca del kunai y recosté mi cabeza

**¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué mi cabeza da vueltas? ¿Qué me esta pasando?, muchas preguntas me venían a la cabeza sin tener quien las resonada, jamás me había sentido de esta forma, esos ojos, esa mirada ya la había visto pero ¿en donde? Porque cuando coloque mi mano en su cabeza todos esos recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente no lo entendía, y lo pero de todo ¿Por qué había llorado? Solo desde la ultima vez que… me fui de aquí, desde ese día prometí no llorar, jamás me entere el motivo por el cual nos fuimos, no recordaba nada, pero lo que no olvido es que yo no paraba de llorar, y después me prometí que jamás lloraría**** porque solo las niñas débiles lloran y yo no quiero ser débil… creo que ya es hora de saber la verdad…**

Después de un rato de andar pensando me quede dormida

Sueño de Mayura…

Estaba una niña en su cuarto decorado para una niña de cinco años… con sus ojos azules observaba todo lo que la rodeaba y también oía…

Afuera del cuarto discutían un hombre y una mujer

-¿Que vamos hacer?- preguntaba la mujer

-No lo se- le decía el hombre- pero no vamos a permitir que…

- No claro que no- grito exaltada la mujer

- Pero no podemos hacer nada, ese es su destino…

- NOO CLARO QUE NOO-

- Entonces que haremos, cuando crezca será muy fuerte mas de lo que ya lo es…

- Lo sé... pero no quiero que…

- No yo tampoco…

- Entonces me la llevo de aquí huiré con ella y nunca regresare aquí…

- Pero te perseguirán y te encontraran….

- Los distraeremos…

- No lo se

- Si quieres me ayudas, no esperare a que te decidas- dijo esta levantándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de la niña, la cargo con sumo cuidado

- Mami ¿Qué te pasa, porque lloras? – dijo la niña quitando una lagrima con una de sus manos- Mami, no quiero que estés triste- dijo abrazándola fuerte, eso la hizo llorar más…

- No te preocupes, hija todo va a estar bien… no te asustes sí

La abrigo bien y salio del cuarto, el hombre también estaba llorando, así que la niña como pudo se acerco a él… forcejando en los brazos de su madre

- Papi, porque lloras, eres hombre- dijo la niña en intento de animarlo…

- No hija, los hombres también lloramos y lo hacemos cuando queremos mucho a alguien…- dijo él para aclarar sus ideas, para su edad era muy inteligente…

- Entonces, papi llora por mi . Porque me quiere ¿verdad? – dijo la niña pero ella sabia que algo andaba mal

-Si, eso es- dijo él y ella lo abrazo…

-Papi no debe de llorar, porque yo lo quiero mucho y eso nunca va a cambiar, ni porque vuelva a nacer- eso hizo que llorara más

- Ya tenemos que irnos despídete de tu papá – dijo la mujer inquietándose y deshaciendo el abrazo

- Y porque papi no vendrá con nosotras- dijo la niña, ella había oído la conversación desde su cuarto…

- No el no vendrá- dijo mas irritada

- NOOOOO- grito la niñas sujetándose mas de su papá- yo no me quiero ir sin mi papi, noooo, por favor papi di que no, yo me quiero quedar contigo…

- Vamonos- dijo ella jalándola fuertemente para soltarla de él… pero ella estaba bien sujeta…

- Hija tienes que irte, yo no puedo ir contigo. Dijo él después de ver que ella no se soltaba…

- Pero… - dijo ella empezando a llorar – es ¿porque ya no me quieres- dijo seria y a la vez llorando

El suspiro y con esfuerzo dijo – NOO YA NO TE QUIERO- alejandose un poco de ella y evitando llorar…

- No te creo, tus ojos no dicen eso, tus ojos no mienten, porque me dices eso, NO TE CREO, NO TE CREO……- gritaba la niña pegándole en el pecho y llorando más fuerte- porque mientes, mamá te pidió que mintieras… sí mamá te obligo…

- NOO- dijo el todavía con esfuerzo- ella no me obligo en verdad es lo que siento- dijo intentando sonar serio- VETE!!!

-NOOOO QUIERO, NO QUIERO… PORQUE NO ME QUIERES, ¿QUE HICE?, SI HICE ALGO MALO PERDONAME, PERO NO ME DEJES….- seguía insistiendo la niña

-VAMONOS- dijo la mujer agarrándola y halándola hacia la puerta…

- PAPÁ, ¿Por qué ME HACES ESTO? YO TE QUIERO, YO TE QUIERO, NO ME DEJES SOLA, NO ME ABANDONES, NO ME DEJES DE QUERER, ESO ME ROMPE EL CORAZON, PAPA, PAPA. PERDONAME SII TE LO RUEGO- decía la niña de tan solo 5 años tratando de no alejarse

Él viendo que ella ya no podía verlo, empezó a llorar, pegándole a la pared…

-Perdóname hija, es por tu bien.- decía- PERDONAME, PERDONAME TU A MI

Los gritos de la niña todavía los oía fuera de la casa

- PAPÁ, PAPÁ PERDONAME TE JURO QUE ME PORTARE BIEN- gritaba- PAPA TE PROMETO QUE YO MAYURA HATAKE TE QUIERO Y TE QUERRE AUNQUE ME DEJES SOLA… NO TE OLVIDAREEEEE- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír

Fin del sueño

Me desperté de salto… ese sueño ¿Qué significaba? Esa niña era yo… el sueño fue extraño porque no podía ver quienes eran esas personas y al oír mi nombre me desperté del susto esa niña que le gritaba a su papá era yo….

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no entendía nada….y era de día, al parecer me habia quedado dormida en ese lugar… vi mi reloj , era medio día… ¿Cuánto habia dormido? Todos deben estar preocupados…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me percate que alguien estaba frente a mi, observándome sigilosamente… Al sentir su presencia, me levante de salto, el se asusto a mi repentino movimiento…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste…ya se que un poco triste…

Envíen sus reviews si les gusta… gracias


End file.
